The present invention relates to a dispensing machine, adapted to be used, in particular, for coins.
This machine is intended for receiving coins which are substantially identical with each other. Said coins are supplied in bulk to the machine, which forwards them according to a fixed direction and a common orientation. Said machine, when associated to a photoelectric cell disposed in the path of distribution of the coins and connected to an impulse counter, is used for counting coins.